All But To Real
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: I've been bullied and abused. I have had enough. Goodbye. OneShot. Humphrey


**All but to real**

**A/N Hey guys I have major writers block so I am going to try yet another oneshot and I will TRY to get things running the All Wounds Leave Scars. This is yet another suicidal story, sadly. All these suicidal stories have a piece of me in it because…I have been suicidal, I have cut, and I have been abused by people. So, you know a little about me now. On with the story, Will be told in Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I am in year 10 now. I have survived high school this far. Which is good. I did the usual shit this morning. Got up, get changed, grabbed my iPod Touch, grabbed my earphones. I ran downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar and ran put before my dad could get up and start his abuse.

It's an hour walk from my house to the school. Sometimes I took the bus but today I felt like walking so I walked. I met up with the local bullies sadly. I would have to deal with them being assholes while I walked to and from to the school. They kept trying to bump me off the path but kept failing as I had fast reflexes. They always try and find away to bully me even more. Their constant bullying of my family members being stupid, my love of wolves, my crush… Truth is told I've actually never had a girlfriend, close though.

"Hey dirtbag" said one of the idiots

"Hey shit head" I replied in a very blunt tone

"What was that?" he asked

"I am tired of this shit, Shakey, just leave me alone" I responded as I walked ahead of him.

I walked peacefully by myself. I looked at my iPod. It's 8 AM, but since I'm on the iPod, I changed the song. It was playing Buried Beneath by Red but now it's playing Whispers in the dark by skillet.

Oh! Maybe I should tell you a little about me. I am 16 years old. I have long black hair. I have dark grey fur and cyan eyes. I am average height and weight well maybe a little bit skinnier than most. I do have a bit of muscle here and there well it's more noticeable in my arms and stomach. I like rock music and I like working the technology. I barely have any friends and the girl I like barley notices me. I like to watch her but from a distance.

I am about half an hour away from the school. I felt a poke on my back. I turned around to see my crush…Lilly. I pulled my earphones off and paused the music.

"H.i.." I responded shyly

She giggled at my stuttering. Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful.

"Hi Huffy" she said smiling as she gave me a hug.

"What are you doing? Are you really going to walk with someone like me?" I asked

"I thought I might try something new, besides, I heard that you're pretty kind" she replied happily.

The past half an hour went really quick. She just asked questions about me and I answered than I asked her questions and she answered.

"Well it was nice talking with you Humphrey, I have to go to class since we are at school, thank you" She said as she hugged me and walked to her friends.

~1st Period~

I had English. I loved English, especially when we are doing Macbeth. I love the language Shakespeare uses. Anyways, for most of the period our teacher just rambled and rambled on theories on how Macbeth was made or how Shakespeare's story where even written. The bell finally went much to my dismay.

~Walking to period 2~

Since I was walking aimlessly through the halls, I checked my timetable of what subject I had. I got shoved to the ground. I groaned, it was a group of bullies that taunt me. They pulled me up and ripped my sleeves. They all gasped but then started to laugh. They saw it…all my scars… So did everybody…including Lilly. I quickly grabbed my books and ran to class with tears in my eyes. If the bullies weren't enough, I had people calling me names as I ran to my class…

~2nd Period~

It was Math. We had a sub teacher so I just sat at the back, listening to music on my iPod. I heard people talking about me, staring at me because of my shirt. I had a spare shirt in my bag so at break I am going to go and put it on. A girl came and sat in front of me. I sighed deeply as I paused the song I was listening to and took my earphones out of my ears.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked quite bluntly

"The scars" she simply replied

"I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind could you just leave me be" I responded

"…Okay" Kate responded

I didn't need the popular girl talking to me, I don't want people to know me, I want people to leave me alone, pretend like I'm not here, I want to be invisible.

I played the song You're gonna go far kid by Offspring, as I laid back in my chair, pulled my hair in front of my eyes and slept for the remaining time of class.

~ Break ~

I went to my locker, grabbed my food, T-Shirt and shades. I went to the toilet, changed my red T-shirt, and now destroyed, to a plain black T-shirt. I got out of the toilet, ate my sandwich and found myself a spot in the sun by a tree. I grabbed my shades, put them on, pulled my hair in front of my eyes, played some music and relaxed. It didn't last long. I felt someone grab my arms, grabbed my iPod and chucked me on the ground. It was Shakey. We used to be awesome buds but I don't know what happen.

"Aww, Humphrey playing some music on his iPod. Hmm, OMG YOU'RE A BRONY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" Yelled Shakey

Yes I was in fact a brony, the thing that gave it away was that I was listening to You're Gonna Go Far Kid but the Rainbow Dash version.

"What else do you have on this iPod" Said Shakey as he started to look through my iPod

"NO!" I yelled as I tackled him down with full force

Shakey was surprised by my sudden outburst as he fell on the ground. Hard.

"Oh, Humphrey, I didn't know you wanted to fight" Shakey said as he got up, ready to fight me

"I'm not going to fight you Shakey" I responded

"You're weak emo" said Shakey as he took a punch at me

He almost got me but I dodged, punched him in the gut, jumped and finished with a punch in the head which knocked him out, after that I grabbed my stuff and ran home.

When I arrived home, I ran upstairs and locked my door so my dad couldn't get it.

"OPEN THE DOOR UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" he yelled

"Go away before I call the cops for child abuse" I yelled

He quickly gave up and went downstairs, thinking he'll get me later. He won't.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note on it.

I jumped out my window and ran to the place.

It was night now, I climbed on top of a building. No one was in sight, which was good. I took a last look of a photo. It was Lilly and me. I kissed the photo and wrote something on the photo and placed it beside me. I got up and jumped…

~ 2 days later (3rd Person) ~

The police found Humphrey's body. They found the note and photo. The police gave Lilly the photo that read,

_Dear Lilly, I would like to thank you for talking to me on the way to school, it means so much talking to the most beautiful girl in the world. I just wanted to leave this with you before I'm gone. I guess I never had the guts to ask you out and I'm sorry on my part. I just wanted to give this last opportunity a go. Lilly I love you and stay strong._

Lilly cried. She liked him but didn't love him. She put the photo on her wall and phone. Everyday she looked at the photo. She even sent him a text, which he never would read. It said,

_Huffy, I miss you so much. Thank you for the note. I just wanted to say, I love you too_

The police arrested the father and jailed him for child abuse. The letter told everything that he dad did to him but also more,

_Dear father, I hate you. You never cared for me, all you did was abuse me since I was little. I get bullied, I've cut and I have commited suicide. Screw you father. Screw all the bullies. I miss mum. She was the only one that cared. Screw you Shakey that drove me this far._

Shakey was arrested and jailed for drugs. Shakey suffered greatly after the death of Humphrey.

_Dear Humphrey, I am so sorry for what I have ever done for you. I was lost, I wanted to be cool and to do that I had to pick a target and it was you. I miss you, you were always there for me, even after everything I have done to you. _

_Suicide is all to real readers, if you know someone that is suicidal, don't let it go unnoticed, tells somebody. They need help and help them to cope through this time. _

**A/N Read and review. This took me awhile to write so please review. Thanks for you're time.**


End file.
